conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
The Empire of Nárdunn
The Empire of Nárdunn is the greatest collection of man on the world of Mer-Caroth. The foundations for this great empire were set long time ago, when the man tribes invaded the middle continent and launched an all out assault on the Carothinians. =The Empire= Early History This is not a complete timeline of the early history of the Empire. Please see main article for that. * Anté-P.S 22 Arrival of Men in Caroth. * PS 8 United Assault by the man tribes against the Carothinians * PS 12, Spring The Franskún tribe form a treaty with the Carothinians and are given to patrol and rule the lands of Mar-Mar, now renamed Franskúnia. Alliance established. * PS 16, Summer Defeat of united Carothinian and Franskún forces force the Peace of Sturrívejja, *Alamanuz return Northern Franskúnia to the Franskún and are given the lands named Vesives. * PS 29 The Second Coming of Man, forty ships arrive in Hamristad in Franskúnia. Granted free passage by the Franskún. Leave to the south, led by Comes Uliuric. Later founds Inali. * PS 32 Car Bit XVI completes the map of Caroth. Bar-Franskúnia now officially Kingdom of Franskúnia. * PS 120 Franskúnia in chaos, deadly disease erupts and soon spreads to all the cities, 70% of population dead. * PS 125 Kingdom of Franskúnia disbanded, small kingdoms erupt all over Franskúnia. * PS 160 Citystates of Vikom, Siz, Hessilû, Nabûrant, Hamristad, Salz vow to protect each other. * PS 167 The citystate alliance attack Inali to the south, completely assimilates the Nainamor culture to the south. Comes Uliuric the Second perishes while defending Inali. * PS 245 *Alamanuz and Vikom-Salz form union, Hölmische Alarisch Kajarsrikí is founded in the border city of Narûdûnnaz. * PS 332 *Narrmani tribe leader Turunísse revolts against the H.a.K and goes east with his people. Later founds Tiris'tal(Turunísses Dale). * PS 573 Carothinian Empire Collapses. * PS 1080 First Imperial Council held in Nardúnn, Decision of more integrated military is taken. * PS 1087 Second Imperial Council also held in Nardúnn, Prince-Electors are chosen from the families of Friddí, Wilhiz, Hessan, Bach, Uilus. PS 1095 First Emperor elected by the Prince-Electors. * PS 1095, Summer Emperor Carliz I of Wilhiz crowned in Nardúnn. H.a.K also becomes known as the Carulian Empire. * PS 1150, Winter Lord Alajírik the Alamann from the Bach family is crowned Emperor Alajírik I of Bach. First decree changes the name of the H.a.K to Hölmische Rooische Eifríistatuz. H.R.E formed, capital moved to former carothinian settlement Roo-roth. * PS 1402 Standard Language High Mannish evolves from a local Roo-Roth dialect. * PS 1627 Population hits a new low, lands east of Vesirâs are abandoned. * PS 1632 Lord Iohannús of Nardúnn with mixed descent from Alamanuz, Bachrian and Franskún is elected Emperor of the H.R.E, crowned in Nardúnn. * PS 1635-1667 The Golden Age, under the rule of Iohannús, population goes up, science advances, life slowly returning to the abandoned cities to the east. * PS 1678, Winter Emperor Iohannús is murdered, assassin never caught. * PS 1678, Spring Tenth Imperial Council held in Nardúnn, Proposal to rename the Empire in honour of the late emperor is accepted. Due to a typographical error the name of the Empire is now The Empire of Nárdunn. Prince-Electors elect Airik of the Verjeflût, first Narrmani to sit on the throne. * PS 1700 Re-populated cities east of Vesirâs are under attack from The Nation of Tiris'tal. Emperor Airik leads army and perishes but slays the enemy king Nilssí. Government * Although technically only an union of free city states and an electoral empire where the Emperor is elected democratically by the High Lords of the nation, the Empire of Nárdunn is a dictatorship since the years when Ossian was elected. Each City In the Empire that has been formed through an Imperial Charter has it's own Lord/Council of Lords that rules it. They answer to the Emperor and in return receive protection on the outside of their cities (roads, bridges etc.). All share the same currency, that is the Imperial Silfer. ''City Organization '' * The Provinces are ruled directly by a designated noble which in turn may or may not assume direct control of a city. In most cases the one city ruled by the province-ruler is designated capital although there are cases where this is not true. The structure is ordered *Province Ruler **:Ruler of City - Lord/Council of Lords **::Office of the Administrative - Usually divided in four, each controlling a separate district. ''Kajsirí Hovfi - The Imperial Courts * ''The Electorial College (Velhij Hovfi) - These choose a new Emperor when it is deemed necessary. Minimum title required to participate: Prince-Electors only* * The High Court (Hoch Hovfi) All questions of great importance pass through here, The Emperor and the Prince-Electors of Widkomt-Heslo and Brandthovda have the right to propose new laws. Minimum title required to participate: Emperor,Prince-Elector,Grand Duke,Arch-steward * The Nobles Court (Rheinhmenn Hovfi) Decide questions of lesser importance (regulations on goods etc.) Minimum title required to participate: Duke,Count,Lord of the Mark (Hlāfgraf) ''Emperor Ossian The Ignorant ''The Leader Of The City States of the Empire of Nárdunn is named Ossian. '' Officially his name is: 'Kajserí Ossian Imperalus Nárdunn/Imperator Ossiania. Amongst his own people and in other countries he is called Ossian The Ignorant for being blind to the misery of his people. He has enacted laws to seize and break hold of the Carothinians strong grip on the worldwide economy, although this was seen as good in the beginning more and more have come to realize that without the Carothinians, they could not possibly sustain themselves and for this he is much criticized. While striving to oppress the few Carothinians(although not openly) still left in Nárdunn he has not invested time in other areas, such as public health care, social welfare, crime. This is why he's also referred to as "The Blind One". While shunning contact with the Carothinians he has worked hard to become and stay friendly with the dwarves that control the northern mountain range, since that is the only part of the Nárdunn border where few border controls exist, since the land is too barren to sustain large amounts of troops. He declared war upon the Dwellers down-below reluctantly after seeing massive riots in the various cities of The Empire. Major Provinces * In addition to the official language, '''High Mannish some provinces might have their own unofficial language. * These capital cities normally encompass an area known as the stadgrenni which may or may not contain other cities on which they rule directly(for example, the ruler of Widkomt-Heslo also rules the city of Invskí). The Palatinate of Widkomt-Heslo :*''Also known in Alamannish as "Vikom e Hessilû"'' :*''Also known in Inalic as "Palatius Viginti Milia"'' :*''Also known in Irasipic as "Palacia Vintimilia"'' Capital: Widkomt-Heslo Other Important Cities: * Hweni (High Mannish: Wienstadt) * Hasti (High Mannish: Aftstí) Ruled by: Count Palatine Wilhelm I, Prince-Elector of the Empire of Nárdunn (Comes Palatinus Wilhelmus I,Grand Dux per Viginti Milia, Princeps Electoralis, Sacrum Imperium Alarium Nárdunn) : Of special note is their privilege to carry their own flag. A privilege reserved only to the founding cities of the Empire. Language: Alamannish (Closely related to High Mannish) The Palatinate of Tsiislann Capital: Franskún-Tsiis Ruled by: Count Palatine Hannus I, Duke of Franskún (Comes Palatinus Hannius, Dux per Pranciá Caseus) Language: Vesi-tjissken (from the same family as High Mannish and influenced by Franzkú), Franzkú (last "pure" member of the Franzkún language sub-family) The Margrave of Brandthovda Capital: Vesirâs Ruled by: Hlāfgraf Rarraar Achtabachr I, Prince-Elector of the Empire of Nárdunn(Dominus Marchio Raawrius Acatabacrhêniz, Princeps Electoralis, Sacrum Imperium Alarium Nárdunn) Language: Middle Mannish and High Bachrian. Imperial Capital Province of Salzwi Capital: Aftemar (Previously Salz) Ruled by: Council of Lords & Kajserí Ossian Imperalus Nárdunn :*Note: The Emperor is the de jure ruler of the city but in reality he most often does not have time and therefore the Council of Lords rule de facto. Language: High Mannish. Category:Caroth